Shisno Chronicles: Shin Megami Tensei: Persona
by nightelf37
Summary: Basically, a 'retelling' of the  PSP remake of  Megami Ibunroku Persona with a 'Shisno' added. Some of the events will be based on the manga as well.
1. Chapter 1

nightelf37: I know that I'm busy with four stories already (Kingdom Hearts Remake 2, Neopets Warden Force, Shisno Chronicles: The Last Airbender, and Pokecaptor Brendan), but this plot bunny has been gnawing into my mind already and I couldn't help but post it. I'll only put up the first chapter for now. And remember; only the plot and OCs belong to me. Merry Christmas!

Shisno Chronicles: Megami Ibunroku Persona

Chapter 1: The Persona Ritual

"Earth to Todo! Naoya Todo!"

A boy with glasses and freckles, windblown black hair, and a yellow neckerchief and armband was catching the attention of a certain boy with a pierced ear.

(The former boy's the 'Shisno' of this story, the latter is the 'native' protagonist.)

"Yeah, Shoichi?", he asked.

"Pay attention and don't fidget around with your pierced ear. We're in class. And I told you to call me Skie."

Sure enough, the two were in class. Chinese Literature, to be exact. With more than a dozen other students.

(A/N: This information is custom.)

[Naoya Todo (Nickname: Nao) - Doesn't speak much. Your average student, yet others defer to him in group decisions.]

"By the way, won't your ears get infected from playing with your piercing?"

"I got them pierced when I was a kid, so the hole is completely formed."

"How old were you?"

"Twelve. I did this myself, by the way."

"No way!"

"Once, I dreamt that I was a butterlfy.", the lesson's teacher quoted. "I forgot myself and know only my happiness as a butterfly. Soon, I waoke and I was myself again. Did I dream that I was a butterfly? Or do I now dream that I am a man? Yet there is a distinction between myself and the butterfly. This is the transformation of the physical. This is a quote from Zhuangzi."

There was a moment of silence for the class to take in what they heard.

"If there are no more questions, let's turn the page.", the teacher said.

"Sir Nishida.", a voice called.

"Yes, Nanjo?"

Skie turned to a student with glasses and a cyan scarf with a black "1". As Nanjo stood up, Skie used his glasses (which weren't ordinary) to 'analyze' him.

[Kei Nanjo (Nickname: Nanjo) - Heir to the Nanjo Group. An utter pragmatist and skeptic.]

"Excuse me, but…with that sort of casual explanation, don't you think there's no meaning to this class?", Nanjo stated.

"What?", gasped Sir Nishida.

"Here he goes again…", muttered one of the students, who wore a yellow tuque.

"Zhuangzi and the butterfly are clearly distinct and different, yet Zhuangzi and the butterfly are one and the same.", Nanjo argued. "This circumstance forms the core of 'universal equality' in the core of the 'Chi Wu Lun'."

"Na…Nanjo! That's enough! Thanks for your opinion, but this is Chinese Literature, not Philosophy. You can study that after getting to college!"

"…Sorry to disturb you.", Nanjo apologized as he sat down.

SHISNOSHISNOSHISNO (1)

Somewhere in an empty classroom…

The tuque-wearing guy, Naoya, Skie, and Nanjo, one other boy, and three girls were cleaning up some stuff.

"Man!", the boy with the tuque complained as he painted on a wide canvas. "It's because of your pointless argument that that Chinese Literature guy gave us a report to do and stuff! That pisses me off!"

[Masao Inaba (Nickname: Mark) - The spoiled son of Inaba Dry Cleaning's owners. Earnest and excitable.]

"Hmph. All I did was speak the truth.", Nanjo countered as he cleaned up a prop. "Nishida's thoughts and personality were at fault, not me. With just that level of…" He stopped for a second, then continued, "Oh, sorry. Monkeys wouldn't understand."

"What? Who's the monkey, you bastard!"

"Yeah!", agreed Skie. "Masao is right. It is your fault. If it were Philosophy class, your argument would've been valid, but we were in Chinese Literature, so it wasn't."

"Who ask your opinion, Yamashina?", Nanjo simply stated.

"Hey! Stop it you three!", said one of the other students, who was a short-haired girl who seemed to be their senior and had an air of authority. "You're being annoying! Let's hurry up and get the work done! I have to go to my part-time job this evening!"

[Yukino Mayuzumi (Nickname: Yukino) - Trusted by everyone, she's like an older sister to ll the students.]

"Come to think of it, Yukino, this is pretty rare of you.", remarked the fifth boy, who had a pair of yellow goggles over his head, wore a purple shirt with a pink spade decal on it underneath his grey uniform, which was partly unbuttoned to reveal the decal, and had magenta highlights on his hair. "You always leave immediately."

[Hidehiko Uesugi (Nickname: Brown) - Craves attention and doesn't take things very seriously.]

"It can't be helped. Sir Nishida personally asked me to do this."

"My, Yukino. You sincerely…truly like the teacher, don't you?", another girl teased. This one had magenta hair tied up in a ponytail and looked quite prim.

[Eriko Kirishima (Nickname: Elly) - A ladylike student recently returned from abroad. Beautiful and intelligent.]

"Eriko…" Yukino blushed, then waved it off, swinging a razor around. "Well…well, yeah. After all, the only fair people in this school are him and the principal, right?"

"Uhh…it's pretty dangerous to flip something so sharp in such a manner.", warned Skie.

"*yawn* I'm already tired.", said the third girl, who seemed to be quite an airhead.

[Yuka Ayase (Nickname: Ayase) - A troublemaking member of the suntanned, bleach-blonde "kogal" set.]

Along with her standard uniform, this girl also wore a blue jacket over it and high heeled boots of the same color. Both of these also had a green line on them bordered with white. Her bleach-blonde hair was tied into pigtails by two green ribbons. Just then, she noticed Masao's painting. "Hey, Mark. Your signboard is really good."

"Heheh. I've thought about doing this kinda stuff for a living."

"Well, no one really knows what's going to happen in the future."

"Hey! Hey! Hey!", said the goggles-wearing student as he put his hand over Mark's tuque. "For that sort of thing, leave that up to Brown."

"What the hell…you bastard.", Mark exclaimed as he got Brown off his grip.

M—S—B—A—E—N—Y—N (Mark, Skie, Brown, Ayase, Elly, Nanjo, Yukino, Nao)

A minute later…

"Persona?", asked Mark. "Dude, it that really worked and I could see my future, I'd be on easy street. You sure you ain't got the brain rot, Hidehiko?"

"Hehehe…", snickered Brown. "Turns out there's more to it than an easy joke. Maybe not seeing the future, exactly, but weird stuff does happen! I'm willing to put my money where my mouth is if you are, Mark!"

"Alright… You're on.", Mark told Brown. "I'll bet you an all-you-can-eat dinner at the Peace Diner on Joy Street."

"Woooo! I'm with Hidehiko!", claimed the airheaded girl.

"Ayase!", Mark complained.

"I'll throw in my lot with Brown, too.", Eriko agreed.

"Elly! Are you two serious?", Mark asked the two girls. He then turned to Nanjo and Yukino. "Yo Kei, Yukino! Who're you guys gonna side with?"

Nanjo replied, "Hmp, As if I care one whit… It's absolute bunk."

"What he said…", Yukino agreed. "This is all you."

"You guys are so cold, y'know?", Mark said in disgust. He then turned to Skie and Naoya. "Hey, who're you with? It's gotta be me, right? C'mon, what's it gonna be?"

"Well, I'm siding with Brown.", Skie told Mark. "This Persona thing sounds interesting."

"Sheesh, you too? All y'alls crazy."

"Heeheehee…", Brown snickered. "This'll be fun!"

"I'm with Inaba.", Nao said. "One-sided bets are boring."

"Oh, well. You're paying along with Mark when you guys lose.", Brown told him. "Awright, let's get started!"

M—S—B—A—E—N—Y—N

Some time later…

Brown finished drawing on a blackboard, explaining how the "Persona Ritual" goes.

"And so for all you late-comers, I will explain how this works.", Brown said. "First, a person stands in each corner of the room. After reciting the incantation, walk over to the next person and touch them. When all four people have finished walking, the Persona is supposed to descend."

"That's great, Brown. But…why am I doing this?", Mark asked.

"Don't worry about the little details. Now let's get started."

After that, everybody got into position. Ayase, Brown, Mark, and Elly stood at one corner of the room each. Everybody else stood around in the middle, being observers.

"'Kay! Here goes!", Ayase said. Turning to face Brown, she said, "Persona! Persona! Please come here!" She then walked along the wall to Brown and then tagged him.

"My turn!", said Brown. He turned to face Mark and said, "Persona! Persona! Come here!" He then walked along the wall to Mark and tagged him.

"Man, why I gotta do this…?", Mark complained.

"Hurry it up!", Brown said. "All-you-can-eat! All-you-can-eat!"

"Okay, okay…", sighed Mark. "Persona, Persona. C'mere, I guess." He then walked along the wall to Elly and tagged her.

"Well, then…", Elly said. "Persona, Persona! Please come to us…" She then walked along the wall to where Ayase stood at the beginning of the 'ritual'.

"Alright! Here it comes!", Brown thought out loud.

However, after waiting for a full minute, nothing happened. Nothing except Nanjo adjusting his glasses, Nao touching his face, Yukino sighing in boredom, and Skie raising an eyebrow.

"H-Huh?", gasped Brown as he fell out of position and rushed to where Yukino stood. Ayase promptly went out of position and confronted Brown.

"Hidehiko! You jerk! Now I look like a total idiot!", she screamed. Mark and Elly then joined them, standing next to Nao and Skie.

"See? A fat load o' nothin'.", Mark said. "Hehe… Looks like I win."

Yukino sighed, then said, "Happy now? Hurry up and go get the teacher."

"W-wait! Hold up!", Brown exclaimed. "One more time! Please? Mark screwed it up! C'mon, you gotta take it seriously when you do it!"

"Oh, you little…!". Mark complained. "What a sore loser."

Just then, an apparition of a little girl in white appeared. Nobody noticed save for Nanjo and Skie. The rest were staring at Brown and Mark.

"Wh-what is…?", Nanjo managed to mutter.

"Huh?", Mark asked as he started to turn to where Nanjo faced. "It's too late now to ask to—Whoa!"

Mark's gasp caught everybody's attention and they all turned to see the girl.

"H-h-help me.", the girl said inbetween sobs. Of course, nobody knew how. Just then, the lights began to flicker and electricity began to go loose.

"Wh-what the—", Mark said. Suddenly, there was a flash of lightning which struck Yukino. Nanjo noticed and called out her name. As he ran to him, he then noticed that Mark was struck by lightning as well. A split second later, Nanjo himself met the same fate and so did Nao. The others could only look in horror as all of this happened.

Finally, Brown, Ayase, Elly, and Skie sighed in relief, thinking that no more bolts were gonna zap them. Just as the girl was about to disappear however, one last lightning bolt hit Skie and knocked him out cold like the others. Yet another minute passed and once they made sure nobody else was gonna be zapped, Brown immediately left to get help while Elly and Ayase stood watch, fearing they might get shocked if they touched anybody.

M—S—B—A—E—N—Y—N

Everything seemed to fall apart for Skie. As far as he knows, he's was in a colorful, wintry, wormhole, crossing it for about a minute now. Just then, the wormhole ended and he was now in a strange place. It seemed to be a circular platform and it had six gold-colored columns. The platform was barred by a waist-high 'fence'.

"Where is…", he said. Just then, a mask appeared and seconds later, a man in a white trenchcoat appeared, wearing the mask.

"Welcome.", he said. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I am Philemon, a dweller between consciousness and unconsciousness. And now…a simple test. Can you state you name?"

"Shoichi Yamashina. (2)", Skie answered. "My friends call me Skie."

Philemon stood there for a few seconds, and then replied. "Splendid. There aren't many who can remember their identity in this domain. It seems you've passed that test. But tell me this…" Philemon pointed at Skie. "Are you aware of the multiple versions of yourself that lie within you? The self infused with divine love. The self capable of demonic cruelty. People live by wearing different 'masks'. Your current self…may be one of those innumerable 'masks'."

"You, though…You have a very firm grip of your identity." Philemon then moved his right hand to his side as if to receive something from somewhere. Just then, a little pixie appeared above his hand. (3) "I respect your strong will. In return…I grant this power; Persona. It is the power to summon the selves within you. The gods and the demons you harbor. The time is soon when you will need this power. Now, you must return to your proper time and place."

Suddenly, everything around Skie was fading away and he was then lost in the void.

And that ends the chapter. I won't be posting new ones anytime soon. This story will be on hiatus until further notice.

(1) This serves as my break for some of my Shisno Chronicles stories before introducing any characters. Oncoming breaks will have the first letters of the characters, just like in my Shisno Chronicles: The Last Airbender.

(2) I went to blogthings . com / japanesenamegenerator (remove the spaces), typed Shisno in Step 1, selected Boy in Step 2, and got this. It must have changed by now, so don't bother typing it again and expect to find this.

(3) I know…why is Skie's Persona something under the Lovers Arcana, which in-game is rendered best for females? Well, Gameplay and Story Segregation applies; What happens in the game does not limit how a fanfiction goes.


	2. Chapter 2

nightelf37: I know that I'm busy with four stories already (Kingdom Hearts Remake 2, Neopets Warden Force, Shisno Chronicles: The Last Airbender, and Pokecaptor Brendan), but this plot bunny has been gnawing into my mind already and I couldn't help but post it. This is the second chapter, and it's an opening theme.

Rael: Why would you want to do something like that?

nightelf37: Because I want to, that's why. I've been thinking about this for quite some time now. Also, I'll be using this idea in Kingdom Hearts Remake 3, where I'll use "Go!", the fourth opening theme of Naruto.

Rael: Don't you mean "Fighting Dreamers"?

nightelf37: That's a common misconception due to prominent lyrics. Remember, only the plot and OCs (so far, just Skie) belong to me.

Chapter 2: The Opening Theme

_Now Playing: Dream of Butterfly - Yumi Kawamura_

_Dream of Butterfly_

{zoom across colorful, wintry wormhole from first chapter}

_Or is life a dream_

{a flutter of purple butterflies gather together, then disperse}

_Don't wanna wake up coz' i'm happier here_

{left behind is the title _Shin Megami Tensei: Persona_, then a little yellow box appears on title's upper left with the words: _Shisno Chronicles_, fade to white}

_Anata ga iru sore dakete yokatta_

{Nao looking directly at 'camera', touching his face in a dazed manner, zoom out to reveal he is sitting on a school chair and is resting his head on the table, held up by the arm his hand was resting his face on}

_Tada hitotsu no shinjitsu datta no_

{Skie at the school roof, where it was daytime; cellphone in hand, he looked at the sky, where dark clouds were forming, flash to black}

_(tense instrumental)_

{blood red background and a menacing, grey, bat-winged humanoid with a crown towering over a silhouetted person; shift to an icy blue background and a purple-skinned, blond feminine figure wearing black, below her a person with a mask depicting a closed, red, thick paperback book completely covering its face (1); shift to red background with silhouette of Nao and four others with him, one girl and three boys; shift to blue background with silhouette of Skie and four others, one other boy and three girls}

_Dakero sore wa yume de (Swaying and dissolving like bubbles in the dark ocean)_

{green background with an eerie twisted theme, with silhouettes of all sorts of demons, which slowly become 'colored' depictions}

_Kitzukeba dare mo inai_

{back view of ten characters looking at the stormy purple clouds covering the sky, (in no particular order: Nao, Skie, Mark, Nanjo, Yukino, Elly, an unknown girl, Brown, Ayase, and an unknown guy) (2)}

_Tashikana mono wo nanimo (Reaching for the shimmering shape in vain)_

{extreme close-up of Philemon's mask, slowly zooming out to reveal him in his domain (where 'people' first encounter him)}

_Koko ni wa nai to wakatta_

{door to the Velvet Room being opened by Igor, who makes a gesture of invitation inside}

_Utsurou kono sekai nani o shinjite _

{fade to view of the ten students now in Philemon's domain, 'camera' at the center looking at each of them, who are facing away from it; 'camera' turns around to view each of them, ending at view of Nao and Skie}

_Ikereba ii?_

{scene shifts into 'simple' silhouettes of the two in a red and blue background, Nao's in the red, and Skie's in the blue; shift to split screen of the heads of Nao and Skie, heads turn to face each other and become 'identified'}

_Kanashimi (I can't believe in you)_

{background of the Emperor Arcana card, Nao standing in front swinging a one-handed sword, submachine gun strapped on his back, and his Persona Seimen Kongou beside him}

_Oborete (But I cannot forget you)_

{background of the Lovers Arcana card, Skie standing in front with a getsugasan (monk's spade), handgun holstered in his pocket, and his Persona Pixie resting on his shoulder}

_Sakebinagara anata mita (I will dig up my faith)_

{background of the Chariot Arcana card, Mark holding an axe in his right hand and a Franchi SPAS12 shotgun in his left, and his Persona Ogun back-to-back with him; shift to background of the Hierophant Arcana card, Nanjo resting a longsword on his shoulder, on his other hand a sniper rifle complete with scope, his Persona Aizen Myouou behind him}

_Ano yoru (And march on)_

{background of the Empress Arcana card, Yukino wielding throwing blades between her fingers, a double-barreled shotgun strapped on her side, and her Persona Vesta watching over her}

_Anata ga (I cannot see ahead)_

{background of the Judgment Arcana card, Elly holding a rapier in her left hand, a rifle strapped to her back, and her Persona Nike behind her, wings unfurled}

_Iru kara (But I can't keep standing still)_

{background of the Priestess Arcana card, a silhouetted girl on the left side nocking the bowstring in her longbow and facing to the right, her Persona Matsu on the right side facing to the left}

_Watashi tsuyoku narerun da to (So I will close my eyes)_

{background of the Justice Arcana card, Brown twirling a spear over his head, a TMP machine gun strapped on his side, his Persona Nemhain looming over him; shift to background of the Magician Arcana card, Ayase standing with her hands (whip coiled up) behind her back, handgun holstered in her pocket, her Persona Houri beside her}

_Shinjita (And march on)_

{background of the Devil Arcana card, a silhouetted boy performing kung-fu maneuvers, an assault rifle strapped on his side, his Persona Bres back-to-back to him and swinging his sword}

_Kurushimi (Can't lay the blame on you) ozorete (But I cannot forgive you)_

{'camera' moves forward quickly zipping past all kinds of Personas, ranging from the ones based on the simplest demon, ending at the Ultimate Personas for the students}

_Nakinagara anata yonda (So drenched up in the rain)_

{fade to white; shift to fading headshots of the following; Nao, Skie, Mark, Nanjo, Yukino, Elly, unknown girl, Brown, Ayase, unknown guy}

_Ano hi (I'll march on)_

{scene of a large head shot of Philemon facing that of the bat-winged humanoid, the students under the former, and loads of demons under the latter}

_Anata no (I cannot face the sun) Sei da to (But I cannot dream at night)_

{shift to a scene with nine panels; the following appear in the ff. order, Nao appears at the #8 panel (think phone keypad), Mark at #7, Nanjo at #4, Yukino at #9, Elly at #2, unknown girl at #5, Brown at #3, Ayase at #6, and unknown boy at #1}

_Kitzuita jibun no yowasa (So under the moonlight)_

{zoom out to reveal that panels are a picture on a cellphone held by Skie, who closes it and turns to the night sky above him}

_Subete ga (I'll march on)_

{ golden butterfly flutters across; show logos of Atlus, and "Story Crew" emblem (will serve as trade mark™ for me, nightelf37)}

(1) In the games, the whole Queen quest (somehow) takes place right before the first boss of the SEBEC storyline (Check the TV Tropes website and search Persona). In this story however, the SEBEC and Snow Queen quest storylines coincide with one another, ending about the same time, and thus the one mysterious masked person (part of the "Book Troop", check the link concerning the Story Crew in my page) instead of the two masked people (I won't tell since they will be spoilers). {Long note, huh?}

(2) Hint on the unknown characters: One is partly responsible for the whole mess, and the other is extremely hard to get in the games.

-A/N: Sucks, eh. Sorry about that. First time I tried thinking of 'conceiving' of an opening all by myself.-


End file.
